Little ezra
by frankiegirl2014.mp
Summary: Kanan and Zeb were in the market and then Kanan finds ezra


Kanan Jarrus and Zeb Orrelios, were in Lothal in the shopping area doing trading with Fulcrum

" Kanan do you hear that?" Zeb asked his friend

" Hear what Zeb." Kanan replied

Then a 4 year old boy came out from behind a barrel Yogans of sniffling.

" hi there what's your name?" Kanan asked softly

"my name is Ezra." Ezra said ok

in the cutest voice ever .

" I'm Kanan this is Zeb where is your parents Ezra?" Kanan asked as he held Ezra

" they're dead I'm an orphan ." Ezra said and started to cry.

" Zeb are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kanan whispered

" Hey Ezra come on you're gonna live with me and Kanan on our ship it's called the ghost ." Zeb said as Kanan put Ezra onto his back since Ezra is getting tired.

back on the ship

" hi guys how did Fulcrum like the stuff?" Hera asked Kanan

" he liked them oh and I have a surprise for everybody." Kanan said and Hera saw a pair of beautiful electric blue eyes and fluffy raven hair behind Kanan's back

" Hera chopper this is Ezra he is an orphan so I decided to adopt him ." Kanan said and laid Ezra on the couch .

" oh my goodness Kanan I'm in love with Ezra already his eyes are so gorgeous ." Hera gushed over Ezra

Ezra let out a little yawn, and curled up onto Kanan's chest

" sweet dreams Ezra, I'll never let anything happen to you." Kanan said to Ezra

2 hours later

" Kanan I'm hungry." Ezra said

" I know Ezra I'm coming ." Kanan said and gave Ezra his food

after he got done eating Ezra went to the sitting room to play .

Chopper came into the room to bother Kanan when he didn't see him he saw ezra and started to beep loudly which hurt Ezra's hearing

Ezra let out a scream

" Ezra what's wrong?" Kanan asked and Ezra pointed to Chopper it reminded him of a droid that hurt him this morning

Ezra curled his fingers into Kanan's shirt

" I think it's nap time Ezra let's go to my room and I'll nap with you." Kanan said Kanan and Ezra made their way to his and now Ezra's room

Ezra instantly fell asleep Kanan started to play with Ezra's hair.

"have you guys noticed Kanan has become much happier since Ezra came into his life ?" Zeb said to his friends

" but I think Ezra is still a little wary of Chopper though." Hera said

" hey guys look who just woke up." Kanan said as he brushed Ezra's bangs out of his face.

Kanan put Ezra in Hera's arms as he went to his room for something.

" kanan will be back ezra ." Hera said and Ezra calmed down and started to play with Hera's necklace she had on

" you like that Ezra ?" Hera said

Kanan returned with some things for Ezra to play with chopper rolled over to Ezra , Ezra looked and started to play with chopper .

" wow at first Ezra didn't want anything to do with chopper." Kanan said amazed

Now it was 9:35 At night as Ezra was still playing , suddenly he started to yawn and curled up on the floor .

" Ezra and I are gonna head to bed." Kanan said and ezra and Kanan went to bed.

About 4:30 in the morning Ezra woke up from a nightmare , Ezra started to cry.

" Ezra what's wrong?" Kanan asked as he started to rub Ezra's back in a soothing way

" I was taken away and I never saw you again." Ezra said while crying.

Kanan sighed and decided to heat up a bottle of warm milk for Ezra .

Kanan and Ezra went to the sitting room and Kanan sat in the rocking chair and rocked Ezra while he fed Ezra

Ezra fell asleep in Kanan's arms so Kanan carried Ezra to their room so Kanan can get some sleep.

Kanan woke up to Zeb yelling into his ear

" what Zeb ?" Kanan said as to not wake Ezra

" Hera sent me up here to get you and Ezra ." Zeb said

Kanan grumbled as he picked up Ezra who was still asleep. When Kanan moved his arm Ezra whined a little

" oh sorry Ezra I'll lay you back down in a minuet ." Kanan said as he and Ezra headed to the cockpit to be with Hera .

" morning Kanan and Ezra how was his first night on the ship?" Zeb asked

" good but he is having some trust issues since he's been on

" should I wake him?" Hera asked

" no let him sleep Hera ." Kanan said and Kanan sat down with Ezra .

Chopper rolled in beeping loudly which woke up Ezra in the process

Ezra started to cry as he was woken by chopper

"Hush now Ezra lets go into the sitting room so I can rock you back to sleep ." Kanan said and got some warm milk for Ezra

" hey Kanan I thought you were in the cockpit with Hera and chopper?" Zeb asked

"Chopper decided to wake up Ezra from his mid morning nap and plus Ezra hasn't been feeling good at all lately ." Kanan said

Then Ezra threw up on his blanket and cried because his stomach hurt so badly

" oh ezra ." Kanan sighed

Kanan walked around the room with Ezra to calm him down

About 20 minuets later Ezra fell asleep , Kanan carried him up to their room so Ezra can sleep, Kanan put the humidifier on in the room so Ezra can breathe

" Ezra is sleeping so nobody wake him." Kanan said

So then Zeb and Hera went on a supply run , Kanan stayed on the ship with Ezra .

About 2 hours later Kanan heard Ezra waking up.

" hey kiddo you feeling better ?" Kanan asked

" yes Kanan much better." Ezra said

Kanan carried Ezra to the kitchen to get him some food and some juice.

" ezra lunch !" Kanan called form the kitchen to little Ezra


End file.
